How It Started
by mikari-chan
Summary: Because Gokudera Hayato, Vongola the 10th’s right-hand man, was not, is not and never will be… gay.


**Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Amano Akira.

My very special thanks to **milkteaboulevard** for beta-reading this.

* * *

**How It Started**_  
mikari-chan_

* * *

-

It all started with a simple remark. It didn't matter to him –really– since it only came from the baseball idiot. So who cares if he tells you, "…I might seriously think you're gay."

Gokudera sat annoyingly on the sofa, forgetting what that idiot said. He had better things to think about and that statement wasn't one of them. He took the remote beside him and turned the television on. He began scanning the television channels, looking for something interesting.

"_I'll do anything you wish, your highness." the knight declared, his head bowed._

_The King smiled. "Thank you, Hiroshi. I appreciate your loyalty."_

_The knight smiled to himself, glad that he was acknowledged._

_A woman suddenly came rushing to the king; her chestnut brown hair flowing gracefully as she ran. "Milord! Milord!"_

_The knight immediately blocked the woman. "What is it that you want from the King?"_

"_Please. I just need to speak with him." the woman appealed._

"_You are too suspicious. I cannot allow you to come further." _

Gokudera creased his brows. Did he seriously look like that?

_Che._

The hell he cared. He was only proving his loyalty to the Tenth and he believed there was nothing wrong with it. It was because of Tsuna that he finally found something that he can call a family.

He changed the channels only to see a couple looking very intimate.

"_I need you, Rika." The guy lowered his head slowly, decreasing the distance separating him from the woman in front of him. "You are my life…" he whispered._

"_Hideki…" The woman closed her eyes, realizing what was about to happen…_

Gokudera quickly closed the television and blinked.

He was _blushing_.

He rose from his seat and went to his room to get his jacket. Maybe some fresh air would be nice. He decided to head to the Tenth's house.

-x-

He allowed himself inside the Sawada residence when he noticed Tsuna's mom wasn't around and made his way up to his boss's room. He knocked first before entering.

"Hahi! Gokudera-san?"

His calm expression suddenly became irritated. He saw Miura Haru, the very last person he wanted to see. That's when he remembered seeing a pair of shoes at the front door. He asked her, surprisingly less rude than the usual. "Where's the Tenth?"

"Kyoko-chan needed help so she asked Tsuna-san and Yamamoto-san to come over to her place. They said they won't take long." The chestnut brown-haired girl explained. "Haru will just get some food so it will be just in time to eat when Tsuna-san arrives**,**" she chirped and went for the door.

"Whatever." He didn't even bother to look at her when he took a seat. He noticed several papers and notebooks lying on the table. He picked up one of them and scanned its contents. It was their Math homework which he already finished yesterday. It was a pretty tough problem but he did manage to answer it. He glanced at the feminine handwritings and realized that it was most likely hers. She was probably studying it to help the Tenth. He checked her solution and was surprised to see she got it as well. _Not bad._

The quietness of the room that he wanted so badly was shattered by a little creature in the name of Lambo. The young cow jumped off from the window and jovially walked around the room, spotting Gokudera. He pulled a candy from his thick hair and shoved it in front of the lad. "Gokudera! Open this candy for Lambo-san!"

"No."

"Bad Gokudera! Bad Gokudera!" Lambo huffed. "Lambo-san wants Haru! Haru is kind not like Gokudera!"

"Shut up." He's not in the mood to smother a cow right now.

Gokudera was somewhat stunned not to hear him cry. However, what really staggered him was what the afro-haired baby said next. "Gokudera looks like a girl when he's angry! Nyahahahaha!"

He reconsidered his thought a while ago. Maybe he's _in_ the mood to smother a cow right now. "Why you fucking stupid cow!" He was about to light one of his dynamites when a voice stopped him.

"Stop it! Don't hurt Lambo-chan and don't use those words on him!" Haru said firmly. She placed the tray of drinks on the table. Lambo leaped to her, feeling oh-so happy for saving him.

Gokudera snorted in annoyance and just remained seated. The Tenth should come home soon or he wouldn't survive in this room for another minute or two.

Lambo stuck his tongue out, irritating him even more. He took the food on the table and jumped off the window. Gokudera muttered something like 'stupid cow' before losing sight.

Haru sat down beside Gokudera. "Haru said not to use those words. Lambo-chan is still a child. You should be mature enough to understand."

"Will you just shut up as well?"

"Hahi! Gokudera-san is really mean!" she proclaimed and breathed in some air, as if trying to calm herself down. She arranged the notebooks in front of her and continued. "Haru wasn't surprised why Lambo-chan told you that you're like a girl when you're mad."

Okay. That's it. He had _enough_.

"Guys should respect girls **—** not to argue with them and call them mean names like 'stupid' or 'idiot'!" She paused. "And when it comes to protecting Tsuna-san, you act as if you're his _girlfriend_. Haru's starting to think that you're―"

"What?" he snapped, moving closer to her.

"G-Gokudera-san! W-What are y-you doing?" Haru felt nervous all of a sudden.

"I'm asking _you_." he sneered, looking dangerous as ever. He didn't stop moving—the diminishing proximity added to Haru's anxiety. "You wouldn't want me to repeat it, would you?"

"W-Wait! You don't have to come that c-close to Haru!"

Closer…

"You think I'm gay?"

Closer…

Haru's face was as red as a tomato. When did speaking suddenly became difficult to do?

_Closer…_

She tried to move back but her right foot slipped and unintentionally kicked Gokudera's opposite leg. She grasped anything she could on the table but her hand landed on the glasses she brought from the kitchen, knocking and spilling them on her. She fell on her back while Gokudera was sent flying on top of her, their lips accidentally touching.

To say that they were shocked would be an understatement.

The door suddenly flew open and revealed a baffled Tsuna, a surprised Kyoko, an emotionless Reborn and an innocent Yamamoto gawking at them. Saying "it's not like what you think it is" would be pretty hard to believe considering their current predicament―Haru was soaking wet while Gokudera was lying on top of her.

"G-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna started, unsure of what he should really ask.

Gokudera was about to pull himself away from her when a fist came contact with his cheek, throwing his body across the room. He felt his neck become a bit twisted because of the impact. For once, he thought Haru was capable of fighting but immediately shoved the scary idea off. He heard her muffled cries about not being Tsuna-san's wife anymore because of what happened and telling him it was all just a mishap.

He could do the explaining later. He had better things to think about and one of them was to find a way on how to move for the next seven days.

-

* * *

**A/N: **My first KHR fic _and _my first time to write humor. I hope I somehow made you laugh or at least made you smile. ^_^; Got the idea from the image I saw in photobucket (though Gokudera is not pissed there). The image link is in my profile.

Reviews are very much appreciated. :D


End file.
